Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447/@comment-24796133-20150128211803
Ghost left in the morning and I drifted off to sleep. He has to keep up appearances with Pluto's group I imagine, the best spies don't make it easy to track them. I wonder if he bears the mark as well that I've seen on the other mutants. For some reason I doubt it, too restricting for him. As I suspected, I've become nocturnal, waking up at dusk again. With consciousness though comes boredom, a lot of it. Not that Ghost is great company, but even he is better than nothing. I try to entertain myself by thinking of the intel we have so far, dreaming ways I'd kill Pluto, but my thoughts soon stray to my own power, as they always do. I don't understand it, no matter how hard I try. I used to have a separate being inside me, or was it a different version of myself, but it had a voice, and it reminded me of my anger store before all this crap started... and now I'm a half monster, how does that even work? Am I human now, where did the voice go, why does anger make me stronger, is there only one being in my mind or two? An answer to any of these questions would be very much appreciated. Or a good fight. Or alcohol. Any of those three would be welcome about now. But no, nothing, endless boredom with only my own sombre thoughts to occupy myself. That is, until a person walks into the room. But it isn't Ghost. A girl, about 17 I'd imagine, long golden-blonde hair, pretty much flawless skin despite all the sand in the air round here, and bright purple eyes. Then I see the mark on her neck. She's one of them. She turns and sees me and almost screams in shock. Every single person i meet nowadays has the same reaction, it's getting pretty boring now. But she manages to keep quiet, and instead has an expression on her face that looks like it's deciding whether to be scared to death or angry beyond belief. I hope she makes her mind soon, her expression right now makes me want to punch her in the nose. I' not entirely sure what she settles on. Despite my appearance, it's pretty clear I'm not a threat, slumped against the wall, hardly moving, my eyes barely open. Eventually she utters one word at me. "Demon." I can see the look of contempt clearly on her face now. That's the same name Pluto gave me. God knows what else he's told his followers, probably some crap about me being and animal, something to be killed on sight. Well this is a good a chance as any to prove them wrong. "It's Diablo, get it right." I croak back, a dismissive tone in my voice. She seems completely confused by the entire situation. I have to use that to my advantage right now, It's not exactly like I'm in a position to fight. "If you're planning to stay the chair is over there." Keep the confusion going, as long as she's got no clue what's happening I doubt she'll kill me. "That mark must have been painful." "It's the mark of liberation from humans and mutants like you." She snarls back. She's getting angry again, not good. Try throwing her off guard again. "That sounds like something you've been told to say." I reply quietly, no agression in my voice. She stays still so I keep going, using the one skill I've always prided myself on, understanding people. "Let me guess. When this virus started, you were normal, probably popular judging from your looks, average teen. When you got infected people turned against you, made you an outcast, and then you found Pluto and his group, who took advantage of your anger, and made you into a soldier, when all you really want is to back to the way things were." A simple motive, common sense but very few people see it, even less understand it. I'm pretty sure I'm right, judging from hr shocked expression. She's not great at hiding emotions. "So, if you're gonna kill me get a move on, there's only so long I'm gonna be defenceless." I look into her eyes. Those aren't the eyes of a killer. Those are the eyes of fear, someone who doesn't understand what is happening. If I didnt have this stupid monster mutation, I'd probably have got some mind reading power. "I should shoot you right now." She says, her voice a little shaky no matter how hard she tries to keep her composure. she has a pistol on her leg, which she pulls out. "I'd be surprised if you did. You're no killer, only the psychopaths are the killers. The only killer in this room is the person you're speaking to." I leave her there to make a descision, any more talking could puch her too far. I'm confident in my idea, she isn't a murderer, and I'm sure there are others in this place like her, who've just been caught up in this world after being shoved out of the old one. I can relate to that, except I never really believed I belonged in the old society. I guess that's why I'm one of the psychopaths. She has the gun imed at me right now. I don't fear her, I pity her. I guess being a monster means I react to situations pretty weirdly. Her hand is shaking, and I can see the cogs in her brain whirring, trying to decide what to do. Fear is making her do it, fear of Pluto and his minions, she has no reason not to do it. "You don't have to do what they say put of fear, there's always another way. I'm no traitor, I hate humans as much as any mutant here, but I don't want to kill them. That's not the way. I can help, if you let me." Only half of me believes what I'm saying right now, the other half wants to jump up and kill everything in a mile radius, especially Pluto. Keep calm, keep control. She doesn't lower the gun, but it shakes more, and I'm pretty sure she's on the verge of tears. "They'll know. They'll know if I don't do it, and they'll punish me. I've seen them do it..." "What will they do?" I ask quickly. She points with her other hand to the mark on her neck, a tear rolling down her cheek. "They'll hurt me, make me want to die to save the pain..." That's what the mark is for. Control. I should have guessed that it was more than a symbol of unity. "I can help. Just lower the gun, sit down, and we can sort this out." I keep my voice steady, reassuring, but she's goign to break soon, and who knows if she'll accidently pull the trigger. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little tense right now. She's really shaking now, any moment she'd going to crack and pull that trigger... Then another figure appears behind her and punches her in the side of her head, right in the temple, knocking her down. Ghost. Talk about freaking timing. Well at least that put the threat of death out of the way, and I breathe a sigh of relief, releasing tension. The only problem is, now what do we do with her?